Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by EmmettIsMyLife
Summary: Let me try this again. this time the whole story is up.


Good things come to those who wait

Chapter 1

We very slowly approached the house. I started to really worry about what we were about to do. Edward walked softly next to me stroking the back of my hand as we walked. I very slowly started to relax at his touch, but not completely. I looked up to see Edward staring at me. His topaz eyes intoxicated me and I forgot how to breathe. He grinned his lopsided smile and I realized we had stopped walking. His face suddenly became worried and I realized I hadn't taken a breath for at least half a minute. I took a deep breath and he relaxed. I don't know how long we were standing there looking at each other, but suddenly Edward spoke.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I have to," I answered and looked down at my feet sadly. He lifted my chin with one of his long fingers and looked into my eyes longingly. Suddenly he pressed his cold, perfect, marble lips to mine. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and added some enthusiasm to the kiss. I then felt his hands leave my chin, go over my shoulders, down my arms, over my hips, and then stop at the small of my back. We stood there for a minute, his lips moving with mine. I had to pull away from him, my lungs screaming for air. He smiled, gently pressed his lips once more to mine, and then took my hand.

"Let's go," he said and we eventually reached the house.

Chapter 2

When we finally got the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I had been hoping Charlie wouldn't be home yet and I'd have some time to think about what I was going to say. Sadly, I had no time. Edward squeezed my hand as we approached the door. I opened the door, and called out to Charlie.

"Dad?" I called.

"In here," he answered from the living room. We walked in and saw Charie Sprawled across the couch. He looked farley calm. I looked up at Edward for a _real_ description.

"He's a little confused about why you are so tense," he whispered, so only I could hear. "But his thoughts are pretty calm."

That was good. I slowly walked over with Edward and sat cautiously on the chair. Edward sat on the arm, holding my hand.

Charlie looked up from the TV and stared at my face trying to translate my expression. I looked at Edward and Charlie followed my gaze. He stared Edward down for a moment and then looked back at the TV.

"Dad, we need to talk." As son as I had said that, he switched off the TV, and immediately sat up looking from me to Edward with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Charlie sounded very nervous. I looked over at Edward and Charlie took it as a sign. He immediately looked down at my stomach. "Bella, are you pregnant?!" He said, suddenly jumping up and his face turning an unhealthy purple color.

I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Of course not, dad. We would never do that. Well not soon, but this is about me and Edward." He still looked outraged as I said this, but his face went down from purple to a dark re. Edward stood up and released my hand.

"Charlie," Edward started. Charlie started to go purple again and looked like he was about to have a fit, but Edward put up his hands. "I know that you don't always approve of me for Bella, but I think I can provide her with the things she wants in life." Charlie looked at him like he was someone who just stole all his money.

"Dad," I said, now standing up and grabbing Edwards arm with both my hands. "What Edward means is…" I had no idea how I was going to explain this to him. "Well… Just look at my hand." Charlie glanced down at my hand in the cast and then back up to my face. I shook my head. He then looked at my left hand and his eye's bugged.

"You're getting married?!" He looked form me to Edward and then back again. I nodded slowly. Charlie then lunged at Edward with a punch. Without thinking, I placed myself in between them and the next thing I knew, my nose was aching. A LOT! Charlie than realized what he did and his face went stone white. It was just a bruise. Charlie wasn't very strong.

"That's it! I'm leaving, you will not get an invitation to our wedding, we _will_ get married, and I will never speak to you again!" and on that note, I ran out the door with Edward right behind me.

I jumped onto the driver's side of the truck, and Edward into the passenger's side. I turned on the truck and drove as fast as I could to the Cullens' house. As soon as I stopped the car, the tears started. Edward lifted me out of the truck and carried me p the front stairs to the front door. As soon as we walked through the door, Emmett bounded over, scooped me out of Edwards's arms, and gave me a huge bear hug. Usually I would have hugged him back but this time I just hung limp and let him support my wait. When he stepped back, I started to fall forwards but he caught me, straightened me, and held m up searching my face.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Emmett asked me, looking nervous.

"I'm alright." I lied. "I've just had a long day." He looked over at Edward giving him a questioning look. Edward just pointed to his left hand, and Emmett understood. I looked back up at him and tried to smile but he just gave me another big hug. When he let go of me, I returned to Edward and we went up to his room.

I went and sat down in the middle of the big bed. Edward stood a small distance away from me with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were piercing into me and I couldn't look at him.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" He asked me after a few moments of silence. I just sat there. I couldn't hear him. I looked out the big glass window thinking about my decision.

"Bella?" I still couldn't hear him. He walked over to me and touched my shoulder. "Bella answer me." His voice was full of concern. I heard him this time, I just couldn't bring myself out of my trance. Edward then slid in front of me and held my face in his hands so I was looking at him, but not seeing him. "Bella please answer me," he begged now sounding desperate.

"Edward," I softly whispered and I reached p and touched his face lightly with my fingertips. He stared into my eyes thinking for sometime. This time, I just stared back. Realization then hit him and the tone of his voice startled me.

"I can't do this to you," he whispered in a tone of sadness.

"Do what to me?" I asked, now fully coming out of my trance.

"Tear you away from Charlie and your family." I was about to protest, but he put his fingers on my lips. I lightly kissed his fingertips. "No. I wont let you choose me over them."

"You are the most important thing in my life and if you think I'm just going to walk away from you, from everything we have together, you're _very_ wrong." After saying that, a wave of relief washed across his face and he immediately pulled my face up to his and pressed his stony lips to mine.

Chapter 3

"Alice," I moaned. It had been week since we told Charlie and now I was stuck inside the Cullens' living room with Alice making Wedding plans.

"What?" She asked shocked. So far I had _almost_ liked everything she was planning, but this was way too much for me to handle.

"I refuse for my wedding cake to be $15,000. Plus most of the people that are going to be there can't eat it!" Alice had a huge, magnificent cake planed out. I really wanted Edward by my side, but he and the rest of the Cullens besides Alice had gone hunting. Now I was stuck here.

Alice gave me a small scowl and then looked down at her _very_ expensive watch. It was 5:30. "Edward will meet us in two hours and we still haven't gotten the stuff for tonight!" Alice groaned, but quickly grabbed me and ran me out to her Porsche at vampire speed.

"Alice, why can't you tell me what's happening tonight?" I asked after a few minutes of driving.

"Because. Edward has a surprise for you and I'm not allowed to tell." She said giving a small "humph" at the end. I rolled my eyes at her answer and then groaned when I realized where we were. The Mall. She quickly pulled me into a store, and immediately bought something without m trying it on. She then did the same thing in a shoe store and an accessories store. I was starting to get a little scare as I saw the nice, expensive things she was buying me, but finally we were done and she drove us home. I kind of liked shopping this way.

Chapter 4

After she dressed me, she took me to her full body mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. I was wearing a low cut brown, flowing dress with a neckline that plunged down to my waist that tied in a halter around my neck, gold one-inch hells, a nice amount of makeup, and a gorgeous, gold necklace with a gold "B" on it. My hair hung strait down my back with a beautiful gold headband in it.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. Alice giggled.

"Don't bother thanking me, Bella. It's all for Edward." She smiled at me, than grabbed my hand and ran out to the car.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked after we had been riding for a little wile.

"You'll see," she said. After a few more minutes, her phone rang. She quickly looked at the caller ID, and than opened the phone before the second ring.

"Hello, Edward." She said calmly. "Yes she's ready." She paused and discreetly looked over at me. "Yes. We'll see you in a few." She smiled and continued driving.

"Why was Edward Calling?"

"He's just excited about tonight." I thought about that for a second. I looked out the window and saw the trees getting thicker, and thicker as we drove along.

Finally Alice stopped the car. "We're here."

I looked around and gasped. There was a small clearing were there was a beautiful table set for two and twinkling fairy lights hanging on all the trees. Then I stopped breathing all together. Edward was standing behind the table looking unreal. His bronze-ish hair rustled in the breeze and his eyes smoldered. He was wearing black jeans and a whit button down T-Shirt. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and his loosely tied black tie hung over his perfect marble chest.

I slowly got out of the car and started to walk towards him. His eyes bugged when he saw me. He very carefully walked towards me. We stood about a foot apart gaping at each other. Suddenly he closed the gap between us ad his lips crushed mine. After a minute I pulled away, gasping for air. His mouth slowly moved down my neck, over my collarbone, and slowly raveled down the length of my V-neck. He stopped right where the cloth started again, and looked up at me.

"Good evening, Bella." He said, and I almost passed out. I just smiled. Alice cleared her throat behind us and we turned to face her.

"If you love birds don't need anything else, I'm going to leave now."

"That's fine." I answered. Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See yah," he said as an invitation for her to leave. Alice giggled, hopped into her car, and quickly sped off. Edward turned and faced me.

"So," he said staring into my eyes. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing." I answered unable to tear my eyes away from him. He chuckled.

"I meant, what do you think of Alice dressing you up?"

"Oh." I was slightly embarrassed and turned a little red. "It's ok, I guess. I mean, I think it's a little revealing." I looked down at my front and he followed my gaze. I looked up again, but he was still looking at my front. I stated to feel a little uncomfortable, but he still stared.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He answered without looking up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I had noticed that his eyes were glowing as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. What?" He looked up at my face.

"I was wondering why you were looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella. It's just, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks. And you didn't make me uncomfortable," I lied. "I just didn't know why you were looking." _He_ looked slightly embarrassed.

"Let's eat," he said. I looked at him oddly with my head cocked to the side. "I mean," he corrected. "It's time for you to ea." I smiled and walked over to the table. He very politely slid my chair out for me and then sat next to me. He then started piling food onto my plate. It all smelled delicious of course. He held his breath as I took the first bite. It was amazing. I closed my eyes to savor the taste and he relaxed. After I finished, we started talking.

"So," I asked truly curious. "Did you do this all day," I gestured to the area around me. "Or did you really go hunting?"

"No. This only took me about an hour. I was mostly hunting." I thought about that and then looked at his face. He was looking at me with a greedy expression on his face. I started to get a little scared. Suddenly I felt a smooth, cold, object on my knee and I realized, it was Edward's hand. He was still looking at me, and I at him. Then I felt his hand move slowly up my leg and curl around my thigh. I stared at him my eyes widening. He smiled his breathtaking smile and then was thoughtful.

"Let's go back to my house," he said and all I could do was nod my head. He pushed away from the table and swung me onto his back. I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I new, I was being laid in the big gold bed and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Chapter 5

"Ow!" I shouted as Rosalie yanked a curler out of my hair.

"Well, it wouldn't of hurt if you sat still!" I scowled at her.

I was sitting in Alice's big bathroom and I had been in there for at least an hour. Alice and Rosalie had been beautifying me in every way possible. Hair, makeup, nails. They even waxed my eyebrows!

"All done," squealed Alice, tweaking a curl in place. "Now it's tome to get dressed." Alice scooped me up and ran into her and Jaspers bedroom. Rosalie closed the door behind her as she came in. Alice stood me up next to the bed and I giggled. She looked at me sadly.

"I thought you liked it?' she asked. The truth was, I loved my dress. The simplicity of it, and yet it was full of detail.

"No Alice, I love it. It's just, I can't believe I'm getting married in an hour." I explained almost laughing again. She smiled, and then Rosalie and her started to add the finishing touches. They put a pair of white strappy heels on me and they added my veil. And of course, the dress. I then walked over to the mirror and gaped at my reflection. I looked amazing. Alice and Rosalie beamed, and then left to get dressed.

What I didn't know was that the whole time this was going on, in Edward's room, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were getting ready too.

"Are you nervous, bro?" Jasper asked.

"A little," Edward admitted. "But mostly excited."

"When are you and Bella going to "do it"?" Emmett did air quotes with his fingers, then dodged and elbow to the ribs from Carlisle.

"I don't know," Edward answered truthfully. Emmett's face fell slightly.

"Right now you don't need to think about that," Carlisle said reassuringly. "Just concentrate on the fact you're getting married today."

Me, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all hopped into one of the limos and the guys did the same for the other one. The whole time Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were blocking me from Edwards view as he tried to peek around Emmett and Jasper. I stuck my hand in the air so he would know I was alright.

We slowly drove around the back of the church and stepped out. The guys were inside already, taking their places. We walked into the room where I would enter. Carlisle stood looking absolutely stunning. He wore a black tux and his hair was neatly colmed back. His pale skin was very bright against the black. I looked at him curiously trying to figure out why he was back here and not in his place up front, but I couldn't come up with a solution.

"Bella," he said, calmly approaching me. " One you look stunning," I blushed. He chuckled. "And two, you don't have a father here to walk you down the isle, so I thought I would walk you down if you wanted me to." I stared at him for a moment and then gave him a big hug. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Thank you so mush Carlisle, you have no idea how much this means to me." He pulled away, grabbed my bare shoulders, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you ready?" I just nodded and we walked out arm in arm.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward seized my face and kissed me with _a lot _of enthusiasm. We pulled apart, smiled at each other, and took our first steps of being a married couple for the rest of eternity.

As soon as Edward and me stepped into the limo and shut the door, he attacked me. I suddenly found myself lying on the seat with him on top of me. His lips moved against mine in ways they've never moved before. I then felt his hand leave my face, and travel down to my side until he found the zipper of my dress. He undid it just a little and then looked up to see my reaction. I smiled widely, then moved my hand to his and helped him unzip my dress. He gasped and then moved his hand into my dress where he had unzipped it. His hand crept down to my stomach and didn't touch my chest once.

"You know I don't mind," I teased and he smiled.

"I know. I'm saving that for later." And on that note he zipped my dress back up, and sat up. We then heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"We're home, sir."

"Thank you," and the drier opened the door. I stepped out into the Cullens' yard and gasped. The whole house had been decorated with gorgeous drawings of Edward and me. I went up to one of the pictures and looked at the name on it.

Emmett Cullen

I smiled and then Edward scooped me up and carried me across the threshold. I giggled and he put me down.

"Congratulations!" Shouted all the Cullens. I walked over to each one of them and said my thanks. Jasper and Carlisle each gave me a kiss on the cheek, but not Emmett. He gave me a full force kiss on the lips. Edward snarled, and Emmett released me. As soon as he had, I returned o Edward who gave me another _very_ enthusiastic kiss.

"Sorry, Emmett." I said after Emmett pulled away from me. " Edward's a _much_ better kisser. So he wins." All he Cullens laughed, and then went their own ways.

"Can I go get changed?" I asked Edward.

"Sure," and he pulled me up the stairs. Alice was lying on her bed when I walked in. She looked up and smiled. I started to get changed.

"So, I had a vision about tonight," she said just as I was about to walk out. I stopped.

"And?"

"We need to go shopping!"

Chapter 6

After about two hours in Victoria Secret, Alice and I walked with one bag. She had bought me a short, black ,silk, dress that she said Edward and would love. I was kind of nervous. When we pulled back up to the house, Edward was opening my door before the Porsche was even off. He quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. When he released me, he looked over at Alice to see the bag she was holding. A slightly wicked grin flashed across his face, and then he took my hand and we walked inside.

For the rest of the day we spent the time mostly making out, but than I found myself back n Alice's bedroom around quarter of nine, being dressed up for the second time today.

She quickly got me dressed and did my hair. She straightened ,y hair until I thought it was transparent. The whole time I was fidgeting nervously.

"Alice?" I finally decided to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Yes?"

"Is everyone else going to be home tonight?" She chuckled.

"No. We're all going on a _long_ hunting trip." I smiled. I had been worried about doing this in a house full of Vampires with very good hearing. She finally tied a black satin ribbon around my neck and then stood back to take a good, long look at me.

"You're perfect," she chirped. "Edward's going to love you." I smiled oddly. I felt very uncomfortable about how short my dress was. It was about half way down my thigh. Suddenly, I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Alice sounded nervous.

"No. Nothing bad, it's just, I still have to walk up to Edward's room in this and I have to pass Emmett!"

"Hmm. I see your problem." She thought for a moment. "I know, go really, really quietly."

"You're brilliant Alice." I said sarcastically.

"I know," she looked down at her watch. It was 10:00. "Time to go." She said. All of a sudden, she gave me a "good luck", shoved me out the door, slammed the door behind me, and told me to go up to _his_ room.

I very slowly and quietly walked over to the stairs. I was about to put my foot on the first step, when I froze. Did I really want to ask this much of Edward?

"BOO!" I screamed but a cold hand covered my mouth before I could get a sound out.

"Wow Bella, you look sexy." Emmett. He released his hand from my mouth. I turned around which I soon realized was a bad idea. Emmett had only seen the plain black in the back, but in the front of my dress, there was a lot more revealed. Emmett raised an eyebrow as he took in my outfit. I saw his gaze move from my face, down my body, all the way to my bare feet.

"Emmett, if Edward finds out you saw me, he'll kill you!"

"Yeah, you should keep going upstairs." He turned to walk away but then turned back. "By the way Bella," he paused and I waited for him to finish. "You do look amazing." On that note he turned, and walked away.

I stared after him for a second, and then turned to continue climbing the stairs. When I got to the top and reached the end of the hallway, I paused outside his door. I thought for a minute, half turned around, turned back, and lightly knocked on his door.

"Come in." I slowly opened the door and peaked in. He was lounging across his big bed reading a book. He never looked up to see who it was so I carefully walked in, shut the door, and just stood there. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't read this persons thoughts so he looked up. When he did, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I felt really awkward.

"Hey Edward," I said shyly. Suddenly he chucked his book across the room, walked over to me, immediately pulled me into a vigorous kiss, and continued from there.

Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, I was on top of Edwards's cold, bare, chest. I stretched a pushed myself up slightly. I looked up at his face, and he looked at mine.

"Morning, Edward," I said yawning at the end.

"Good morning, Bella," he chuckled as I had to take a deep breath. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"You have no idea," I answered. The truth was, I had hardly slept at all, but because of the activities that went on last night, I wasn't about to complain.

He chuckled. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure. But I need a human moment first."

"I'll meet you downstairs." I got up. Grabbed my stuff, and headed to the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and undid all the knots in my muscles. When I got out I got dressed. Alice had provided me with clothes this weekend and I chose the things that covered the most.

I wore a denim skirt that was about as long as my dress had been last night, a plain dark blue, low cut, short-sleeved shirt, and short socks. I the quickly brushed my hair and headed downstairs.

The house seemed oddly quiet without the rest of the Cullens as I headed downstairs. As soon as I got to the top of the second set of stairs, the smell hit me hard. Pancakes. I inhaled deeply and headed down to the kitchen.

When I reached the doorway, Edward was busy intently watching three pancakes that were cooking on a frying pan. He seemed to not have heard me come in because he didn't look up when I entered. I cleared my throat, and he immediately looked up. He looked over my outfit quickly and then ran over to me. He very quickly pulled me into a big hug. His lips found my collarbone and traced their way up my neck until they found the corner of my mouth. He looked up to see my reaction. I was just as eager as he was when our lips touched. He continued to kiss me, but as he did, his hand moved from my hip to my leg just under where my miniskirt ended and massaged my thigh.

"By the looks of this, last night went well," Emmett pointed out from behind us. We quickly broke apart and turned to face him. Edward placed his arm around my waist. Emmett and all the Cullens were standing in the room smiling at us. Alice's beam was the best. I immediately felt my face turn bright red, and I looked away from their faces.

"Thank you for that comment, Emmett," Edward snarled.

"No problem." Edward then turned back to me.

"Do you still want your breakfast?" I shook my head no.

"But," I said as his face fell slightly. "I do want Emmett to eat it."

"What?!" Emmett.

"Excellent plan my love. But how are we going to force it down him?" I thought for a minute, and then turned to face Emmett.

"Emmett?"

"what?"

"What grosses you out the most when you see me and Edward doing it?" He thought for a second.

"What we walked in on."

"I see. Would all of you please leave besides Edward and Emmett?" The rest of the Cullens slowly filed out. I caught Alice's eye and she smiled. My plan was going to work. I pushed Emmett over to a chair, and put the pancakes in front of him. He looked confused.

"Now, Emmett," I said walking over to Edward. "We won't stop until you've eaten all the pancakes. Got it?" and on that note Edward and me picked up where we left off. His hand massaged my thigh again and I crept my hands up his shirt, the whole time our lips were moving as one. I opened my eyes and took a quick look at Emmett. There were five pancakes left out of fifteen. "Yes!" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes again. Edwards hand started to creep up my skirt when we heard Emmett asp.

"I'm done!" he shouted at us. We pulled apart and smiled at him. "Just never make me see that again." We laughed and walked into the living room where the rest of the family sat.

Edward pulled me over to the couch and I sat on his lap.

"What did you do to him?" Jasper asked us. "He's an absolute mess!" Edward and I shared a wicked smile.

"Would you like us to show you?" Edward asked him. Emmett's eyes bugged, and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sure," Jasper answered.

"No!" Emmett screamed. The rest of the Cullens looked confused.

"Why not?" Alice chirped.

"Because. It was revolting!"

"You and Rosalie do it 24, 7." I muttered to myself.

"I heard that."

"Emmett," Alice wined. "If you don't want to see then leave." Emmett looked taken aback and shocked, but then stood up and walked upstairs. "Ok, let's see," Alice said ass soon as Emmett had disappeared. I suddenly felt myself turn bright red from embarrassment. I was about to thoroughly make out with Edward in front of all the Cullens except Emmett, and he was the one I could most comfortably let watch!

"actually," I said chickening out, "Can I please go talk to Emmett for a minute?" I looked at Rosalie as I said this, but I was asking everybody.

"Of course love," Edward said as he released me. I looked at Rosalie again as I stood up. She nodded once as she met my gaze. I gave her a small smile, kissed Edward on the cheek, and headed upstairs. When I reached Emmett and Rosalie's room, I knocked.

"Come in," came Emmett's voice. I cautiously opened the door, and walked in shutting the door behind me.

Chapter 8

He looked up at me curiously. "Hey, Bella." He seemed slightly surprised to see me. He was sitting on the bed working on his computer.

"Hi," I said nervously. I then blushed, remembering why I was here.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked motioning to the bed.

"Sure." I went and sat on the edge. "Sorry about what we made you do. I was just worried."

"About what?"

"Nothing," I answered even though I was nervous about talking to him.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything," he said, putting down his laptop and sliding closer to me.

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I… It's just… It's really embarrassing… That's all." He took in that response for a second and then realized what I was talking about.

"This is about last night. Isn't it?" I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded and held my face in my hands. I started to cry.

"Bella, why are you crying? There's no need for it." He lifted my face out of my hands and looked me in the eye. "What's bothering you?" He was in so many ways my big brother.

"It's just…" I didn't know how to put this. "I know how much restraint he had to use last night, and so I don't think he enjoyed it." My words came out in a rush. He smiled at me.

"Bella. You have no idea how much he enjoyed it and would love to do it again after you're… changed."

I smiled at him. I suddenly hugged him. "Thanks, Emmett. You know," I said pulling back. "You really are the bug brother I've always wanted." His grin got bigger.

"No problem, sis." He gently punched my shoulder playfully. But it _really _hurt. I rubbed my shoulder. "Oops. Sorry, Bella." He realized his mistake.

"It's fine."

"You should probably get back to Edward."

"Yeah," I stood up and walked over to the door. Emmett opened his laptop again. "Oh, Emmett?" I paused just in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." He just smiled and I walked out, shutting the door behind me.

Chapter 9

I headed back downstairs to the living room and sat next to Edward. He looked at me, trying to shift through Emmett's head trying to figure out what we had talked about. His face turned to realization when he found it. I looked away from his gaze and looked at Alice instead.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of he day?" I asked her. She glanced at Edward.

"Actually, you and Edward are going upstairs for now."

"Oh. Ok." I stood up, but Edward scooped me up into his arms and suddenly he was placing me on my feet in the doorway of his bedroom. I made my way over to his big leather couch and sat down. He came over and sat down next to me. There was about six inches of space in between us. He kept trying to slide closer to me, but every time he did, I would slide the same distance away.

"Bella," he finally broke the long silence. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I nodded. "Well, what is it then?" I looked down. "You an tell me, Bella."

"It's about last night."

"Yeah?"

"I just felt bad because you had to try so hard I thought you didn't like it at all." All the words came out in a rush.

"Bella," he said and pulled me to him. "I did have to put in a lot of effort last night, but I loved it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Emmett said you would do it again after I was changed. Is that true?"

"Yes.'

"I'll hold you to it," I said and kissed the tip of his nose. Then suddenly, we were doing it again except this time, on the couch.

Chapter 10

"You did it again?" Alice asked me in shock. We were driving back to the house after a _long_ shopping trip.

"Yeah. And he seemed fine!" I had explained his to Alice and Rosalie _each_ about a million times and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Give me details. Where-" I interrupted her.

"I already told you many times, Alice. I don't want to do it again." After saying that, we pulled up in front f the big white house. Technically it was my house to now. I stepped out with y bags. Suddenly Emmett was standing in front of me in a tux. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled politely.

"May I escort you in, and take your bags, queen Isabella?" I laughed again.

"First _don't _call me Isabella, and two, yes you may." I took his offered arm and we walked inside. As soon as we stepped into the living room, I gasped. The whole room was covered with pillows and candles.

"What's all this about?" I asked confused.

"It's for your change."

The warm, velvet voice came from behind me and I slowly turned. I actually fell backwards when I saw him, but Emmett caught me. Edward wore loose faded blue jeans, and no shirt. HE WAS GORGEOUS! He slowly walked over to me and bent down to kiss me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes I am. You have no idea."

"Ok then." He then bent to his head to my neck, and kissed it. That was the last good and wonderful thing I felt. The burning then started and I realized my life was changed forever and my world went black.


End file.
